


Perfect -America x Reader

by MLynn99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLynn99/pseuds/MLynn99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pushed to the edge by your uptight parents but Alfred comes to save you.<br/>I'm sorry this is really short I am going to make it longer eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect -America x Reader

Another busy day, waking up at 4am to go to hockey practice, jumping in and out of the shower, going to school, then straight to dance until 7pm, eating dinner, finishing homework and going to bed at 10pm just to repeat it again the next day. This had been the schedule since 3rd grade and now that it was junior year you were tired of having about 10 minutes a day to yourself. You didn't even want to do hockey or dancing, but with your parents there was no reasoning or even a compromise. Tuesday you dragged yourself to hockey and got into your gear, then started warming up when you noticed a new guy by the rink. He was tall and had blonde hair and he was talking to the coach when the coach called you over. You skated over and walked inside next to them, "yeah?" 

"This is Alfred, he moved here yesterday so his hockey league transferred him over so he'll be playing with us," the coach explained. 

"Hey Alfred! I'm y/n," you said plastering a smile on your face. 

"Hi y/n! Mind showing me around?" he asked really energetically. 

"Sure," so you brought him around all the places and then you both went back to the rink to practice until 7.

-later at home-

You walked into the bathroom after dinner in which your mom strictly controlled your portions and stepped on the scale. 93 pounds came up and you sighed. You were slowly losing more and more weight and by now you were feeling sick all the time from it while your parents just pushed you harder and fed you less, thinking you wouldn't be in shape if you had more than half a piece of chicken and a bottle of water. You sat in the bathroom until your parents went to bed then snuck out and grabbed a whole chocolate bar and another sandwich to satisfy your stomach completely.

-week later at school-

You were sitting alone at lunch since your friends were on a field trip when Alfred came up to you and saw your skimpy lunch, only a granola bar and a water bottle. He suddenly looked really worried. "Y/n, how come you always eat so little?" he asked. You shrugged and just continued to eat it.

"I'm fine, I'm not starving myself or anything," you said. But my parents are. 

"You look so weak every day at practice. How much do you even weigh?" he pried as he wrapped his hand around your upper arm with room to spare. 

"87 pounds, I do a lot of exercise so it's impossible to gain any weight," you said embarrassed. 

"It's your parents isn't it? They don't let you eat a lot," he said, how was he so perceptive? He was usually happy, bubbly, friends with everyone but now he was dead serious.

You nodded, "they think I'll get fat or something. I have to be perfect for them." 

He looked like he was holding back anger, "you shouldn't stay with them. You could die by now with how little you weigh and stuff. Can you stay with me?" he almost pleaded. You nodded and thanked him, glad that he was offering an escape but the bell ran before you could say anything and he walked off after saying to meet him at the left exit at the end of the day.

-after school-

You met him where he said and he brought you to his car, then drove towards the mall. "Pick out whatever clothes you want," he said and you got four outfits then went to the food-court and he got you his favorite, hamburgers and fries and a soda, things you hadn't had for at least ten years if ever. You shoved it all down and smiled at him, then the two of you walked to his house and planned out how to avoid your parents.


End file.
